The Light Human
by buffmepls
Summary: Izuku didn't get All Might's quirk as he missed his chance to prove his determination to him. Now months after his meeting with All Might, Izuku's dream of becoming a hero is withering, that was until he ate a strange fruit that granted him a power.


**Light**

Izuku bad come to a single conclusion when he was young. That the world wasn't fair, Izuku knew that it was being foolish to hold on to his dream of becoming a hero, to be honest, the amount of people that had discouraged him and had told him to give up were absolutely right.

It was stupid.

But he couldn't stop, how could he stop himself for longing the single thing he had always dreamed of? Now though, at the age of 14, Izuku was slowly starting to feel his determination diminishing, considering that his classmates had always been calling him names and putting him down didn't help it. Speaking of his classmates, one was walking towards him right now.

Izuku kept his threshold on his bag, his hands clenching tightly around his rucksack as his childhood friend stopped before him.

"Deku...A quirkless like you...Daring to try to go to U.A..." His childhood friend drawled on with a angry frown as he grit his teeth.

"You fucking bastard! You thought that I wouldn't find out?! Asking the teacher, a quirkless like you?! Hahahahaha, you're a fucking Deku! Know your place!" He started shouting as he let off a small explosion from his hands using his sweat glands.

This was his childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugo, also a person that was hotheaded with a superiority complex.

"You won't ever go to U.A, you fucking idiot! I thought you knew better!" He started laughing in amusement as he walked past him, bumping into him on propose for extra measure, which was confusing, since the guy usually liked exploding his possessions.

Maybe he was just in a good mood, oh well. Izuku could only be relieved as he let out a sigh, he really was getting tired of his childhood friend as much as he did stay as far away as he could from him, the guy always seemed to find a reason to antagonise him.

"At least he didn't do anything to me this time..." Izuku muttered as he put on his rucksack. He had a miserable expression on his face as he walked out of the school gate and made his way to the train station. Katsuki was one of the few people who had made it their goal to make Izuku feel like shit everyday because he didn't have a quirk. He hated Katsuki with a passion. Though deep down he respected his power and how confident he was.

He wanted to be like him. He wanted that kind of power if he was honest.

He wanted to become a hero...

" _No one even believes in me anymore...Why am I doing this to myself?"_ Izuku grabbed the collar of his uniform as he gritted his teeth, his eyes wavered and he felt the dam breaking as words of the past began to haunt him.

He hated himself. Why was he so weak? Why couldn't he be strong?

Why didn't he get a quirk all those years ago?

" _Because life isn't fair._ " Izuku thought again depressingly answering his own question as he let go of his collar, his arm dropping and his shoulders drooping as he continued walking at a slow pace.

" _But_ even _so, even if life isn't fair, even if no one believes in me, I'll still smile. I'll continue smiling like All Might."_ Izuku dearly stuck to one single thing, and that was the Beacon of light he saw as All Might.

He started laughing loudly, copying the worlds greatest hero's laugh. He continued walking through the small tunnel an extra skip to his step, his mood had lifted after thinking of All Might.

Though that was soon changed again when he felt a slimy substance dripping from his head. Turning around, he was met with a slime looking monster. He felt his legs trembling as flares went off in his head.

" _A villain!"_

" **No need to panic brat, all I need is your body! Don't worry, it won't hurt."** The creature spoke as it tried forcing slime down Izuku's throat, fortunately Izuku closed his mouth in an attempt to stop the Villain, which in turn gave the creature the brilliant idea of just forcing him unconscious.

" _My...Dream...All I wanted was to be a hero. Why is life so unfair to me...Help...Blacking...Out"_ Izuku thought as blotches of black invaded his vision.

That was until he felt a sudden tremor, he didn't know if the slime creature was still holding him, but he did feel the grip on his shoulder. Was someone else holding him? The answer was yes obviously, perhaps a Hero?

He didn't know anymore as he blacked out. Though he had the absurd idea that he saw All Might at the end.

"Wake up, wake up!" Izuku felt someone slapping him, waking up he curiously peered at the person who did it.

He didn't expect it to be the strongest hero in the world.

"A-A-A-All Might?!" Izuku felt his voice squeaking towards the end, his jaw dropped as the hero jabbed his finger on to his chest.

"Yes that is me!"

"S-sign! Autograph, I need your autograph!" Izuku suddenly spoke as he grabbed his Rucksack in an attempt to open it.

He couldn't. The damn thing wouldn't open!

Now of all times!

"Here." Izuku looked up to see an already signed paper, the more frightening and exciting thing was how close he was to his hero, though the signed paper was welcome.

"I'll preserve this and keep it forever, thank you, thank you, thank you." Izuku continuously said as he bowed. All Might amused, began laughing as he waved a single time.

"Well, now then! I need to go! Pro hero's have their hands full at all times!"

" _So quickly!? I have so many questions I need to ask!_ "

But before Izuku could say anything else. All Might leapt into the air, leaving him all alone with a million questions and no answers.

Disappointment welled up in Izuku. Why couldn't he be quick enough? Why was he _so_ unconfident.

He didn't even spare a glance at the crowd of people which he assumed were watching a hero and villain fight as he walked towards the station. Which was pretty unusual for even him, since he always watched it and took notes.

Not like anyone would notice.

His head dropped as he continued en route to his house.

Izuku woke up tired. He grabbed his head in attempt to ease the pain, yesterday was too much of a roller coaster to him, he still couldn't believe he had met the Symbol of Peace. But more than that he felt angry at himself for not asking the question of his lifetime.

" _Can a Quirkless person become a hero?_ "

He felt like tearing himself out.

 _6 months later_

"Izuku! Come downstairs, dinners ready!" Inko called for her son, her voice probably fell on deaf ears, Izuku was becoming more and more withdrawn, and she had no idea how to help him.

" _I can't even encourage him._.." Inko could only remember the time when her son was told he was quirkless, the pain she felt at that time was so much, but because of that, she knew how much more pain her son was feeling.

" _Hisashi, If you were here, what would you do?"_

Going up the stairs, Inko gently knocked on her sons bedroom, eliciting a groan from inside the room, opening the door slightly as not to suddenly intrude on him, she was rewarded with no response making her sigh in a relieved manner.

"..." Inko walked in and watched her son silently. He was watching the same recorded tape that they had gotten all those years ago.

" _Amazing! He's saved more than a 100 people already!"_

She gritted her teeth, she was so useless wasn't she? Even though she was his mother, all she could do was apologise to him while not even giving him an inkling of encouragement.

She had already sent many messages to her husband about how Izuku was seemingly going through a life changing process. Considering that there was only 5 months left till school finished and he pretty much had nothing else to follow up on, she was conceding to getting help from her husband.

She didn't say anything else as she made her way out of his room.

Izuku watched his mother close the door behind her. He could only sigh in a resigned manner as his eyes threatened to water.

He wouldn't be able to get into U.A

Most of all never being able to become a hero.

At least his father had apparently sent him a letter, which didn't really make any differences, the guy had been away for most of his life. He wouldn't be able to change anything at this point.

Tearing the letter apart, he didn't bother to read it as he made his way downstairs to eat. Going up to the dinner table, he found his mother vacant from her seat. Looks like locking himself up for all of these months did have a toll on their relationship.

Though once certain thing did manage to catch his eye. While his food was placed on the dinner table, he found his eyes drawn to a peculiar fruit on a shelf. What was a fruit even doing there? Was it a souvenir from his father or something.

Nevertheless, he didn't really feel like eating pork cutlets. Maybe this would suffice instead. He really did want to eat something juicy, like a pineapple or a watermelon.

It also looked alluring. Walking up to it, his feeble hands grasped the fruit, bringing it up to his face he spared a bored look on the weird fruit. It had swirls and looked as if it would taste awesome.

On the other hand he was a bit irritated at his mother and not eating the food may give her the idea he was upset, maybe then would she finally consolidate him.

He sighed. He was acting so childish wasn't he?

Make no mistake he loved his mother, and she was the pillar supporting him all this long.

It was just...He felt as if she wasn't vocal enough. All those years ago, and all these months of bullying and teasing he had endured.

He just wanted a simple yes.

In the end, it wasn't her fault.

It also wasn't his, nor was it his father's.

It was no one's fault.

Just life being a bitch like always.

He could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks and the snot, but he couldn't stop the pent up frustration he felt from pouring out. He may not become a hero, or a person that worked in the forces.

But everyone may damn well remember he wouldn't stand aside if someone was hurting.

Ironic.

He looked at the clock stuck on the door frame tiredly, it was currently 4:50 pm, God knows what he was going to do until he went to sleep.

Opening his jaws wide apart, he took a bite off the pineapple looking fruit. He should've known it would be the opposite of what he thought it would be. Fate or whatever kind of deity that was up there liked to be humorous.

It tasted horrible, but he continued savouring the taste, even though it tasted horrible, he continued biting into it.

With in a minute he was finished, and he wiped his dried up tears with his sleeve. It felt good blowing off some steam, he was feeling better than ever actually.

" _I guess I'll go back to bed now._ " He thought as he moved a single step.

That was all he knew before he felt his eye sight becoming terribly distorted and disoriented.

*Bounce*

Opening his eyes as slowly as he could, he could feel his jaw dropping as each second passed, realisation dawned upon his face as he looked at the open door and then back at his bed.

Remind you, he had absolutely no idea how he even got to his freaking room. Grabbing the clock seated at his desk, his eyes widened, this couldn't be it could it?

No. He wouldn't fool himself again, but how else could this strange phenomenon be explained?

The time read 4:51.

Holy shit.

 **To be contimued.**

A good read? Yes? No? Yeah, I read a lot of fics, was disappointed by the standards set, apart from LordVanity, that guy had cool ideas.

Authors, stop focusing on pairings and harems or whatever. It's fucking boring. Just saying.


End file.
